1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a storage medium each of which causes an image to be printed based on print target data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known techniques in which, when a printing apparatus performs printing, a paper width sensor included in the printing apparatus detects the width of printing paper for use in printing and the printing apparatus scales a print target image in such a way as to fit the paper width detected by the paper width sensor.
As one of techniques to dispense with a user operation for selecting the paper size, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155043 discusses a technique to detect the width of printing paper via a sensor and to scale print data in such a way as to fit the detected paper width for printing.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155043, a print target image is inevitably scaled (enlarged or reduced) based on the paper width information detected by the sensor. Therefore, when printing paper, the size of which is greatly different from the size of printing paper to be used for printing, is set in the printing apparatus, appropriate printing may not be performed.
For example, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155043, even if the size of printing paper is set by the user as one of the print settings about the print target data, an image may be scaled according to a result of detection of the paper width by the sensor irrespective of the set size of printing paper. Accordingly, when printing paper, the size of which is greatly different from the size of printing paper set as one of the print settings, is set in the printing apparatus, an image with an inappropriate size may be printed.